Why....?
by Mike3
Summary: An Alternate reality thing. Spike never caught Specter or destroyed the time machine. Now there is a war between Humans and Monkeys. R&R please.
1. Birthday

Disclaimer: None of us own Ape Escape, its characters, or it's gadgets

Disclaimer: None of us own Ape Escape, its characters, or it's gadgets.

THIS IS A JAKE/CASSIE. It's also sort of Alternate Reality. Spike never caught any monkeys. There is a huge war between Monkeys and Humans.

Cassie. Natalie. Professor. Spike. Jake. Mike. Everyone

  
WHY?

By The Black Flames

It was just another normal day. Or, as normal as a day could get when you live inside a computer. It was in here where Cassie had found love. Or, what her program could call love. For, in truth, Cassie was just a program to help around the Professor's lab. But she found herself paying more attention to some people. Jake, to be precise. She loved his blue hair, the way he walked, the way he spoke, to her, it was heaven on earth when he would talk to her. But she longed for more. She wanted to talk back as more than just a computer trying to help along. Tomorrow was Jake's birthday. She had wanted to be there in person to congratulate him. 

But the professor had something better planned. For years he had watched Cassie and Jake stare at each other in wistful lust when they thought that no one was looking. The professor had, from the first time he caught Jake and Cassie staring at each other, begun constructing a robot that looked exactly like Cassie. He told Cassie of his plan, and she agreed. She downloaded herself into the robot's body. That was the professor's present to Jake. Cassie herself.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

"Happy Birthday Jake!" Yelled Spike as he saw his childhood friend at the park looking alone. Today was Jake's 18th birthday, and he was looking pretty glum.

"Hey Spike. Where's Mike? I thought he took you and Natalie to the movies."

"He did. The apes bombed the theater. It's not there anymore."

"Man, and here I was hoping I would have a war-free birthday."

"You're eighteen now, you know? That means all three of us have to go fight in the war."

"I know, and it sucks! Why do we have to be having a war now?! Can't we fight another time?" At this time, Mike appeared next to them.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it Jake. You sad you won't have anyone to write to during the war?"

"No, it's not that. You're having girl problems, aren't you. Say Mike, where's Natalie?"

"I dropped her off at the lab. Hey, Jake? The professor wants us at his lab. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." 

The trio took Mike's black convertible to the lab.

"Thank goodnessyou're here. I have something to show you all! Especially you, Jake. I think you'll like it."

They walked into the lab. Everything was dark. Then everyone shouted:

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

Cassie was there. In her robot body. Jake just stared at her, until Natalie interrupted.

"Are you going to blow out the candles or what?"

"Yeah Jake,"Cassie said in her new body. "Are you going to blow them out or open up presents?"

"Um, uh, uh, cake! Cake first! Then presents!" Jake stammered. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Cassie.

"Good, now blow the candles out."

Jake made a wish. He wished that Cassie and him could have a relationship when the war was over. He blew out all the candles.

"Now your wish will come true!" The professor stated proudly.

"I wish" Jake muttered under his breath. An alarm suddenly went off.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! ALL MEN AGES 18 THROUGH 60 REPORT TO THE NEAREST ARMY POST! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Everyone looked at Jake, Mike, and Spike.

"Let's go."


	2. Letters-Jake to Cassie

Why

Why?

Chapter two: Letters: Jake to Cassie.

By the Black Flames.

__

Dear Cassie,

Hey Cassie, I just made it past the first attack. One of the people I met didn't. My newest friend Zack got caught by one of those monkeys in orange. Ever seen the movie Robocop? Remember when that one guy got blasted with those machine guns? It's worse here.

I may not make it back home, so I'm writing you to tell you this incase I never have another chance. I love you Cassie. Remember when we first met? When the professor introduced you to Spike, Mike, and me? Remember when I called you pretty? I was wrong then, but only because I hadn't matured fully. Cassie, You are beautiful. I am really glad that we can finally touch each other, (A/N Not like that!) _hold each other, talk without it being on different sides of the screen. _

Spike is asking me what I'm writing. I just replied truthfully. I'm writing a letter. When Mike and Spike heard that, they immediately, well, Spike immediately asked who I was writing to. Mike just stood to the side, gave one of his now rare smiles, and then turned back into the cold, emotionless statue we know as Michael Rosenberg. War does terrible things to people. Mike was always happy, always caring, and then the warcame and he shuts up like a bug.

I'm going to go pester Spike, he's writing a letter also, but probably to Natalie. Mike is writing a letter also. I wonder whom he's writing to? I must go, time for roll call to see who we lost.

My love will continue, even if I do not.

Love,

Jake


	3. Letters- Spike to Natalie

Why

Why? Chapter 3

By The Black Flames

__

Dear Natalie,

All three of us made it back to camp. As soon as we got back, Mike, Jake, and I started writing letters. This was my letter to you. Jake wouldn't tell me who he was writing to.

You know, I just realized that all of our names end in ke_,_ _while yours and Cassie's name end in _ie_. I was just pestering Jake when I saw a rare site. Mike smiled. Mr. I'm-so-depressed-never-smiling-person actually smiled. But then he turned back into that cold, unemotional person we know. I feel really sad about Mike. Everyday he seems more and more depressed. I think he even tried to commit suicide, although I can't tell because he's always wearing that black ensemble. They just called us for Roll call to see who we lost, so I'll make this short. _

The real reason I wrote was to tell you my feelings for you. Every time I see your face or hear your voice my heart skips a beat. Because I love you.

Until this war is over,

Spike.


	4. War. What is it good for? Killing everyt...

Why

Why?

Chapter 4

By The Black Flames

This Story is dedicated to Hitoki, and the hopes of (her/him?) finishing _Behind Glass_, and to Sunshine, and (her/his) _Illusions_ story!

"Spike!"

"Present!"

"Jake!"

"Aqui!" (A/N Elite's studying Spanish and Italian. Aqui is Spanish for Here, and Qui is Italian for Here. Sorry, but he needs to study for his two quizzes, so Harbinger is taking over.)

"Mike!"

"Qui!"

"Alright, that's everyone. Go back to your tents and get ready for the battle tomorrow!"

(To make this easier, the rest will be written in stage-form.)

Mike: *whispering* If we could get past that ape blockade.

Jake: Looks like Mike's thinking of a way to win this battle, Spike.

Spike: He's not the only one. But still, I wonder whom he sent that letter to? He wouldn't say.

Jake: Probably his family.

Spike: Um, Jake? His family.*shakes head* don't you remember?

Jake: Alright, so maybe it was to his girlfriend.

Spike: Doesn't have one.

Jake: Geez. He really is a loner. 

Spike: Not really, Jake. He has us and the Professor, Natalie, Cassie, all of us.

Mike: Guys, quit talking about my personal life and get ready. We march to battle in ten minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

(Back to regular mode)

It was a massacre. The first lines on both sides were down. Hundreds dead, and countless others wounded. Early in the battle, the Apes had taken the lead, hanging from trees with their tails, submachine guns in each hand/foot, blasting away at anything that moved. We join the -ke friends in a foxhole

IN FOXHOLE:

(Stage Mode)

Jake: Damn! We're being slaughtered! This is no damn war! This is a Holocaust!

Spike: Guys, I just got word that the laboratory blew up. Everyone got out though, which is good.

Mike: Guys, I know a way to stop this.

Jake: HOW!??????

Spike: Yeah! How?

Mike: Follow me.

(AHEM. Harbinger, the current author here, does not mean to make Spike such a wussy in this part. Back to regular mode)

Mike and the others crawled towards a building. They got out their heliblades (Those green twirly things you fly with). Spike didn't have one on him, so he shared with Mike. Bad idea. Mike started twirling the heliblade, but with his metal arms that could twirl around, it went twice as fast. Spike was screaming bloody murder until they landed on the roof. Collapsing from straining his arms to hold on to Mike, Spike fell from his feet and said:

"Next time, I'm going with Jake."

"Spike, my heliblade can't spin fast enough to hold both of our weights. You should have remembered yours."

"Jake's right, Spike."

"I know. Shuddup."

"We have to get to the top of that building"

"You mean that 15-story hotel? Jake, I don't know about you, but I couldn't make it up there."

But after much nagging, Spike once again took up a Death Grip on Mike as the heliblades went around and around. (I'm dizzy.) They flew up to the top, and slipped into the elevator shaft. (Mission Impossible music starts.) (Just kidding. But there is some classical music coming from the elevator.) They went into the hall, and listened at Specter's door. They could hear lots of safety switches turning on and off on guns, so they ran back to the elevator and went onto the roof.

"Well, Spike, Jake, that rules out a frontal assault."

*Blink Blink* "I KNOW you did not just say that Mike."

"I agree with Jake, Mike. Of course those monkeys rule out frontal assaults!"

"Jake, Spike." Mike spoke in an aged and wise voice. "I want you two to get out of here. I am going to stop this war, but it might kill me."

"Mike, I think I speak for both Jake and I when I say we're staying, and if you're going to die, you need witnesses to tell of how you died. Tell us your plan."

"Alright, I will. Specter is their leader. Without something to focus their attention towards, the apes that have guns and thinking caps will, how do I explain this, stop. They will just walk around in confusion, not knowing what to do. They would be harmless. I'm going to jump through the window, and catch Specter with my Time net. If I'm lucky, the apes, without Specter, won't open fire. If they do, I die. I leave you two now, and my final words with you: You guys have been there for me since the beginning. I couldn't ask for better cousins." At that, Mike turned and jumped through the window into Specter's office, where a brief 'Gotcha' was heard, before machine guns, semi-automatics and lots more guns were heard firing. Then, there was silence.

End Chap. 3

Next chapter on its way. Apologies for taking so long, but Elite's in a real blue funk currently, and we're afraid he may have snapped into his old depression days. And when I say depression, I mean, DEPRESSION. The mental sickness. God, elite is what holds our group together. If he kills himself, then we're not far behind. Like if T.K of Digimon died. He brings Hope and happiness to everyone, as does Elite to us. We would be lost without him.

An extra dedication:

To my father, may you rot in hell, you lousy son of a bitch that abused my mother and I. I don't miss you one slimy minute, and if it weren't for this group and FFN.NET, I would have killed myself long ago because of your abuse. I spit on your grave.

Looking for other tragic tales of suffering, 

Harbinger and Co.


	5. Ending on a low note

THE FIFTH, AND FINAL CHAPTER, IS HERE ****

THE FIFTH, AND FINAL CHAPTER, IS HERE! 

DO THE THREE R'S! REJOICE, READ, REVIEW!

It was ten days after the battle, May fifth, Mike's birthday, and everyone was proclaimed a hero. Everyone except Mike, who was believed to have run away from the battle, but Spike and Jake knew better. When they went home, everyone was sad. Mike was always there with Jake and Spike to cheer everyone up. He never would be again.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Postage for a Mr. Spike and a Mr. Jake."

They went outside to get the mail. Right on top of the usual bills for the lab, was a letter. On top it said:

'Incase of death of Mike Rosenberg, send to Jake and Spike of 5450 NE Ivy, the laboratory on Beverly Hill. (Sorry. Had to put that in.)

"Well, are we going to open it or what?" Asked Spike.

"Let's see it." Said Cassie.

They opened the letter. It read:

__

Dear Professor, Cassie, Natalie, Jake, and Spike.

It's me, Mike. I wrote this a while ago, because I knew what was going to happen to me. If I'm there, then I am extremely embarrassed. I have seen my death. You are probably asking why I knew yet didn't try to prevent this. I gave my life for yours and everyone else's. I have seen what would have happened if I did not, and I didn't like what I saw (A/N *Hint Hint* Alternate ending story)_. But I didn't write this to tell you that. I want to tell you a few things before I am gone forever. My cousins, Spike, Jake, I wish you two a long life with your girlfriends. And, if I'm right, you two are rubbing the backs of your heads turning the same color as most of Spike's hair. Yes, I knew what you were writing, just like I knew that Spike would be afraid of heights and took the heliblades rather than just walking in and taking the elevator to the roof. _(Spike: WHAT! WE COULD'VE! I Am So Gonna. Oh, yeah.) _Five bucks says Spike just screamed at me and then quieted down when he remembered I was dead. Ah, well. I have a few things for all of you. Cassie, I know that the Professor built you that robot body, but wake up tomorrow and see. Jake. My Blue-haired cousin, you always said you wanted to join my band, but.. anyway, now that I'm gone, they need a new guitarist. I suggest you answer the knock on your door before someone steals the package. Natalie, you wanted Spike to be a bit more mature. I.. can't do that, but I can get you that dress you wanted. (_Hang on a sec- Isn't Natalie a tomboy? Or will she wear dresses?) _Spike, you weren't that easy to get something for, you know? So, I just got you another car, to replace the one that blew up. Professor, you didn't want anything for yourself. You wanted to make the world better for others. But I do know that you love chocolate, so I got you a two years supply of it. I don't want to hold you guys back from achieving your dreams, so I want you to sell or burn all my stuff._

I wish you happiness for the rest of your lives, 

Michael Rosenberg,

The Harbinger and Saint.

It was the day after the letter had come. Jake was the first up, walking towards the front door. He heard someone knock and went to investigate. No one was there, except for a strange shaped package. Jake took it inside. The package was addressed to him. He opened it up to reveal the electric guitar Mike was always strumming chords on with his band. Attached was a letter: 

"To my cousin Jake, who I hope will become better than I was with this."

Jake stumbled back to his room. He found Cassie in there, staring at her hands.

"Cassie?" he asked.

"Jake! I-I-I'm Human!" Cassie managed to mumble before running over to Jake and hugging and kissing him. At the same time, Natalie and Spike were in Spike's room, dancing to some music that was nonexistent, Natalie in her new dress, and Spike acting a little older than he actually was.

"Shall we go for a spin in my car?" asked Spike.

"Let's." agreed Natalie.

So Spike, Natalie, Jake, and Cassie climbed into Spike's convertible, and the went for a spin. Jake took the guitar and played a few songs for everyone, but most of the time Jake and Cassie were making out. Then Jake and Cassie switched with Spike and Natalie so the others could get a chance at making out. Meanwhile, the Professor ate chocolate until he was full. And an angel looked down from Heaven, and smiled.

****

That's.. one way to end it.

Dark Trooper and Co.


End file.
